apples and oranges
by primapixie
Summary: a collection of Yoh/Anna drabbles. ratings varying from K-M
1. 001

_Rating: T_

_These are the rules to 'Too hot' for those not familiar with it_  
_: "A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser."_

* * *

001.  
_'Too Hot'_

Anna sat by the tv reading a magazine as Yoh trained outside. An article caught her eye, the page before her described games to play with your partner. Glancing at the window, she watched her fiancé who diligently got on with his training. Anna lay on the floor, twirling a lock of hair in her between her fingers and returned to her reading. Half an hour later Yoh came into the living room, rubbing his neck with a towel, and plopped himself down on the floor beside her.

"Yoh. Let's play a game" Anna said, eyes still on her magazine.

"Uh.. will I get out the board games?" Yoh replied getting to his feet. He felt a hand tug at his wrist.

"No." Anna stood up and faced him. "It's a different type of game.." She fidgeted with the hem of her dress. Yoh gulped imagining it was some sort of new training.

"It's called 'Too hot'" Anna said. "You.. We have to kiss and we're not allowed to touch one another.. and if one of us does the other can order the other to do whatever they like." Her cheeks blushed a fierce red as she spoke to the floor. Yoh sighed, why on earth would Anna want to play a game with an ending like that, she orders him about 24/7 without one. But her blushing pink cheeks were a weakness Yoh never knew he had.

"Fine." He responded. As soon as the words had escaped his mouth, soft pink lips pressed against his own mouth. His eyes, wide from surprise, quickly closed and he kissed her back. He really didn't want to lose this game, having Anna do as he told her might have been one of the things he had always dreamt of. His tongue traced over her lips and pushed itself into her warm mouth. Anna's joined his and they smoothed over each other gracefully. They stood like that until they had to break away for air, gasping at each other's warm breath. Lips swiftly crushed together once again, Yoh nibbled at Anna's bottom lip and he felt her moan at the touch. Sucking at her lip he teased out another low moan from her. Feeling like he had won he pressed his tongue inside her mouth thrusting it far into her wet cavern. He yearned to hold her close and kiss her with fervour, his fingers hovering over her hips. Anna fought his tongue with her own, pushing against his alluring one. With that Yoh lost it, his fingers grabbed at Anna's hips and his body was pressed flush against hers. Moaning into her mouth, he grinded his lower half against her. Anna pushed him away, wiping her mouth she smirked at him

"I won" She stated. Yoh groaned, still craving her against him

"Can we just continue.." Yoh trailed off locked his fingers in her hair. His lips found hers again and he pushed her against the wall. Anna's hands tugged at his brown hair, as he kissed her passionately.

She'd let him have his way for now.


	2. 002

_Rating: M_

* * *

007.

Yoh woke up abruptly one morning to find himself bound by Anna's beads.

"W-whats going on?" He asked startled bolting upright, wiggling against the tight bindings. He looked up to find his fiancée standing over him.

"'What's going on?' Hah. That's a laugh" She said folding her arms against her chest. Yoh was utterly confused; he had done his training yesterday, done the chores and did everything Anna had told him to do.

"Did you forget that I won our game of 'Too hot'?" She smirked at him. "I get to do whatever I like to you"

Yoh's cheeks darkened, How could he forget yesterday's escapades?

"B-but I just woke up. And you don't have to go as far as to bind me.." He stammered. Getting down to his level, Anna sat between his legs.

"Open them" She commanded. Yoh's cheeks blushed furiously and he stared at her shocked. His fiancée sighed and prised them apart, her fingers brushed his sleeping robe over his thigh and they soon wrapped their selves around his member. It stood erect as morning wood. She noticed and her hands started to pump it.

"Who were you dreaming of to get it like this?" She spoke fingers hard at work. Yoh's head rolled back in pleasure.

"Y-you" He manage between a low moan. Anna's fingers tightened their grip earning a yelp from Yoh.

"I'm telling the truth!" He gulped, his fiancée's fingers didn't break their vice grip, "G-god Anna. You're the only one I think of, honest. Can you s-stop that?!" His voice wavered .

Anna stared at him. "What did I do in this dream of yours?"

"You.. you mean the one last night? Ah.." He stumbled "God this is embarrassing, can you stop holding it like that, you'll break it" He whined. His fiancée let go and kept her eyes on him.

"Do I star in every dream of yours?" She inquired.

"Of course" Yoh blurted out. Still bounded by her beads he tried to wriggle out. Anna lowered her eyes at him.

"What do I do in these dreams?" Her face quickly dropped between his legs. Her fingers on his manhood, her tongue swirled the tip "Do I do this?" Yoh nodded furiously, falling back on to the bed. Anna's mouth covered the tip, her warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. She bobbed her head between his thighs, warm mouth taking in as much of his member as she could. Yoh hissed sharply at the contact, shuddering on the bed. Her fingers massaged what she couldn't get in her mouth, her tongue licking up his ever hardening shaft.

"F-fuckkk Anna." He groaned. He moved so that he was sitting up on the bed trying to get her as close as possible. When he found himself close to cumming, his legs locked around her head his member thrusting into her mouth. He held himself there until his warm liquid trickled down her chin and she started to cough choking slightly sensation of his member at the back of her throat and the creamy liquid threatening to leak from her mouth. Yoh quickly moved his legs and Anna removed herself from between Yoh's legs wiping her mouth.

"S-sorry. I'd get a tissue but you've got me all bound up here" He spoke, Anna quickly swallowed his seed and looked at him. He blushed watching her gulp down the mouthful of warm cum.

"Do I do that in your dreams?" she smirked at him. He sat there unable to answer her, heart beating fast with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Anna swiftly removed her panties and pushed him onto the bed. Straddling him, she impaled herself onto his hard member. She let out a shuddering breath, slowly lowering herself onto him. Yoh watched her, wishing to touch her, to hold her.

With his whole member inside her she slowly removed it until the tip was still inside. She quickly dropped down, his member sliding back inside her tight hole. Her breath came out shaky; she spread her palms against his chest, to keep herself steady. She picked up a rhythm, pulling away and quickly lowering herself onto him. Moaning she collapsed against his chest, hips still moving against his.

"A-Anna. This would be easier if I was allowed to touch you" He said between gasps for air. His fiancé groaned against him, still grinding against him, she didn't have much control, his member sliding completely out at times. She realized it would be best to have her fiancé's arms against her thrusting into her with his own power. Anna stopped and helped him up, removing her beads from round his arms and torso. As soon as he was free he flipped her down on the bed, her chest against the covers. His strong fingers squeezed her hips as he positioned himself against her entrance, slick with her wetness he easily slipped in, her warm walls clamping around him.

"You're close already?" He asked, thrusting in and out of her with great force.

"Hnn.. Shut up" She whined, moaning as his fingers grabbed at her soft behind with every thrust.

He kept up his speed until he could feel himself also close to the edge. His fingers tightening their grasp.

"I-I'm going to come" He groaned. His fiancée moaned loudly, body convulsing from pleasure, her walls clasped tightly round his member. He quickly came, shooting several streams of warm creamy liquid inside her. He held his position riding out the waves of their orgasm, trying to catch his breath. Once satisfied he removed himself and collapsed onto the bed, taking Anna down with him. They lay there together, gazing into one another's eyes with shaky breath.

"T-that was great" Yoh spoke, voice still recovering from what they had just done. Anna simply nodded, resting her head on his chest.


End file.
